


scent of content

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stink Kink, Sweat, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: request: Jack sniffing Gabe :D sleepy morning blowjob with Jack basically nearly dozing away when he rubs his nose in Gabe's pubes <3





	

“Hey. _Hey_. Stop that.”

Jack startles awake at the hand that roughly nudges through his hair, and looks up blearily; Gabriel is staring down at him from where he lays on their bed, his brows furrowed and cheeks a bit flushed, and for a moment Jack wonders why that is.

Then he remembers, realizes, that he’s nestled cozily between Gabriel’s thighs, with Gabriel’s half-hard cock resting warm and heavy on his cheek. 

“....sorry,” Jack says, giving the side of Gabriel’s cock an apologetic kiss--he smells so good here, Jack realizes again, all dark and musky, heady enough to make his mind foggy and his belly coil tight with knots. He nuzzles against the wiry curls of Gabriel’s pubes and breathes in deep to taste Gabriel on the back of his tongue, and the quiet moan he earns is like music. 

“Why do you keep just...sniffing me?” Gabriel asks, and there’s no imagining the embarrassment in his voice. His hips shift a little, squirming like he’s uncertain about what to do with himself, and Jack’s hands come up to stop the motion, hold him still.

“You smell good,” Jack murmurs, his voice slurring to his own ears; but he can’t help it. Snuggled up in the warmth between Gabriel’s thighs, with his face pressed up against his soft balls and thick shaft, he finds himself entirely encompassed in Gabriel’s musky scent and soothed--it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist, outside this one cozy space. 

“Not too good, apparently,” Gabriel grouses, but it’s half-hearted. Jack can hear the affection in his voice. “You keep falling asleep--and this was your idea.”

“I know.” Jack smiles blearily, burying his nose against the base of Gabriel’s cock and just breathing him in, savouring the faint tang of his sweat and the bold, masculine scent that is all purely _Gabriel_. He feels the first hints of sleep tugging at him, coaxing him back into oblivion. “One of the best I’ve ever had.”


End file.
